


Engagement Ring

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Males will mark their territories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fic wherein after Akihito returned from Hong Kong he was joyously met by his friends. Someone on LJ wrote a now-deleted sequel where Aki was dragged from the party and tattooed on his ass. This was a response. From March 2006.
> 
> Also: Thank you to all the people reaching out to me. It was a difficult month, but it was one made easier by every one of you. *hugs*
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami stretched slowly, luxuriating in the feel of his own bed under him after being in Hong Kong for so long. He was back. His uke was back in his possession, and marked so he knew it. Right where he'd see it every time he fucked him into the mattress.

His wrists twinged and he cracked an eye open to look at them. Red. Why were they red? Almost as if...

His eyes shot all the way open.

Nah. 

Takaba wouldn't dare. 

And even if he did, what would he possibly do to him while he was asleep? Then he thought about what he'd done to Takaba. That round, shiny ass with his name engraved in ink right across one of the cheeks. He sat up in alarm. He fingers flew across his skin. No sign of tattoos. Thank god. He couldn't feel anything unusual except... 

_Shit!_

He threw the covers back and stared down. There was a note card tied to his cock with a red ribbon.

> Dear Asami,
> 
> I thought if we really are to be engaged, because that's what it seems like, the least I could do is get you a ring.
> 
> Yours,  
>  (literally, apparently)  
>  Takaba Akihito

He stared at the shiny thing between his legs. 

It was gold. It was padlocked. It was engraved. 

_Takaba's Bitch._

"AKIHITO!!"

Akihito stood in the hallway and savored the moment.

Then he ran like hell.

And this time he might just have to run all the way back to Hong Kong.

 

~end~


End file.
